Conventional multiband transceivers use a single antenna for both transmit and receive signals. Several switches and/or duplexers are used to switch between multiple signal bands. In some transceivers, additional switches may be used for selecting transmit Tx and receive Rx paths. A duplexer in such as conventional system typically includes a pair of filters for Tx and Rx paths to transmit and process the Tx and Rx signals simultaneously.